Goodbye 'home'
by Breadfruit
Summary: What if Ellen escaped her home before she meet the black cat? When Ellen finds out her parents are the one causing her sickness she comes us with a plan to escape. While running from her 'home' she meets a young girl named Viola and her father. They take Ellen under their care and give her the love she never had. While there, Ellen seems develop an attraction to Viola...EllenxViola
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey! This will be my first fanfiction, so I hope you'll enjoy! This first part will the the prologue :) **

_Ellen laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her room was too dark to see anything, A sudden splash on light caught her attention. Her door was being opened and in came her mother. Without saying anything she put pills in Ellen's hand, along with a glass of water. It took all of Ellen's strength to hold the two items. Since she barely ever moved anymore she had lost all the muscle in her body. As her mother left the room Ellen tried to sit up to take the pills. The pain was too much, she needed it to stop. While she was taking the pills she heard the soft voices of her parents outside her closed door. _

_"__The pain that girl is in is too much for her little body. I'm sure she'll pass away soon." That was her mother speaking._

_"__Good. The pills must be working then. It's about time she died." Her father whispered back._

_Ellen felt a sinking feeling in her chest. The pills were killing her? Her so called parents were trying to KILL her? Ellen shifted her weight as fast as she could manage and coughed the pills out of her body and onto the floor. The harmless looking pills were now on the ground. Ellen started breathing heavily. Just doing that had took up all her energy. She had to leave this place before they succeeded in killing her. All she had to do was stop taking the pills, and she should start feeling good enough to escape!_

**AN: So this first part was very short but the rest of the chapters will be longer! If you enjoyed this please comment and like the story! Thanks! **

**-Breadfruit ^.^**


	2. Friends

Ellen stumbled through the woods, finally escaping her 'home'. Just as she had predicted about 3 weeks ago, as soon as she stopped taking the pills she had felt rejuvenated. Now she was tripping on the forest floor as she left her old life behind. The only problem was that Ellen had eaten barely anything in the last 3 weeks. She was too afraid to, who knows if they poisoned the food to? Ellen was beginning to regret that decision, she was already feeling light headed and she was still too close to the house! If she passed out now her family would definitely find her. She used all of her might to keep going.

As Ellen finally reached the end of her energy she saw a little cabin in the woods. _That seems like a nice place to stay...maybe i'll stay there for a while…_ Ellen though. She was to tired to think about the consequences of going into the house. She walked to the front of the house and opened the door. Well, tried to open the door. When it didn't open and Ellen realized it was locked she fell to the ground and passed out.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" A voice yelled. Ellen started to stir awake and slowly opened her eyes to see the figure of a young girl standing in front of her.

"What is it Viola?" A gruff voice called out. Ellen looked over to see a man who seemed to be in his 40s. He had small beard hairs and messy brown hair. He was wearing a loose white shirt and baggy khaki pants. The girl had golden braids that fell to her shoulders and was wearing a simple white dress.

"This girl...is she dead?" The girl said while gasping at her own assumption. The man ran over and crouched near Ellen. Ellen's eyes were very much open now. She was trying to back away from them but was stuck in between the door of the house and the people.

"Hey, don't worry, were here to help you." The girl said in a soft tone. _Lies! _Ellen thought. Why would anyone help her?

"You have scratches all over you!" The man said. "Why is a young girl like you all alone? Here, come inside." He said while unlocking the door to the cabin. Ellen bit her lip. She was conflicted about what she should do. She could go inside the house and be free from her parents, but she didn't know what these peoples true intentions were. On the other hand she could run and be safe from these people, but risk being captured by her family.

"Ellen! Come here this instant!" A voice called in the distance. Ellen's eyes widened as she heard her mother call. Rushing to her feet she rushed inside the cabin without a second thought. The girl and what Ellen assumed was her father came inside and shut the door.

"So why are you out there anyway?" The man asked again.

"Um...well…" Ellen shifted her feet. She still wasn't sure if she should trust these people or not, but they could also help her. _Its worth the shot…_

"I was running from my parents." Ellen said simply. The man furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why were you running away from your family? Did you get upset with them?" He asked.

"You probably won't believe this but," Ellen gulped. "They were trying to kill me." The girl gasped at this.

"Why would your parents try to kill you? Thats awful!" She said.

"They never really loved me, I guess I just wasn't the kind of child they wanted. One day I became really sick and they gave me pills to help with the pain. They never called a doctor or anything, just gave me the pills. I only learned recently that the pills were poisoned." Ellen explained.

"What makes you say the pills were poisoned?" The man asked.

"I heard them outside my bedroom. They were talking about how the pills were killing me." Ellen replied, thinking back to when she heard them. There was silence for about two minutes, and then the girl jumped up and hugged Ellen.

"Oh my gosh thats horrible! We have to call the CPA! Did they physically hurt you? What other cruel things did they do?" She asked hugging her tightly. Ellen was taken back by VIola's sudden move.

"Wh-wha? Oh um no they didn't. Uhhh….I can't...breath!' Ellen gasped. The girl released her from her grip.

"Im sorry! Its just that I thought you needed a hug or something...y'know, because of what you've been through." The girl murmured.

"Im calling the CPA right now. I'll be right back." The man said as he went into a different room the make the call. The girl grinned at Ellen.

"Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself! My names Viola!" She said smiling widely.

"I'm Ellen." Ellen replied.

"Nice to meet you Ellen! I hope we can be good friends!"


	3. What is love?

**AN: I will update every Monday, Wednesday and Friday! I forgot the disclaimer on the other two posts! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the witch's house**

It was the next day and it had been arranged that Ellen would spend the next few weeks with Viola and her dad, Travis. The CPA was busy investigating Ellen's house and she was rather happy that she was able to stay here with her new -and first- friend. Ellen and Viola were sitting at the table eating french toast with a glass of milk. Ellen took a small first bite and a huge smile lit up her face. She hadn't eaten anything this good in her life! Granted, her parents only fed her cold soup, but still! She quickly inhaled her food and slumped down in her chair.

"Hehe. I guess you liked it huh?" Viola asked smiling at Ellen as she daintily ate her share.

"Yes, it was very good. Thank you!" Ellen replied.

"No problem! I'm just glad you like it." The blonde said cheerfully. While Ellen sat at the table waiting for Viola to finish eating she found herself staring. Viola was a very pretty girl and had the perfect proportions. _Wait what? What am I even thinking? _Ellen thought to herself. Viola had noticed the other girl staring at her.

"Uh Ellen? You okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh um yes! S-sorry…" She stammered, blushing wildly. Luckily for Ellen, Viola didn't seem to notice Ellen turn into a bright red tomato. _Why am I blushing now? Ugh! This is so confusing! I feel so weird around her…_ Ellen thought worriedly.

Viola had looked up and noticed Ellen looking down.

"Hey, are you okay? You look a little sick…" She asked worriedly.

"No! I'm fine...i'm fine!" the purple haired girl said hurriedly. She felt so safe around the girl and felt as if she would protect her. This was the total opposite feeling she had towards her parents. She hated them...but she...she felt like she maybe liked Viola, maybe more than she should.

"Viola?" Ellen asked. "What does it mean to love someone?"

Viola chuckled. "Well loving someone is when you feel a special connection towards a person! You would protect them at any cost!" She then sighed. "I wish I had a lover...or maybe a secret admirer! It sounds nice…" Viola replied drifting off into thought.

**AN: Ugh its so short! Idk what I want to do with this story and i'm already running out of ideas for the chapters! Please please leave a comment/review giving me ideas! I will love you forever! Bai!**

**-Breadfruit :3**


End file.
